Dangerous Bets
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Squall is bored of Seifer and decided to make a bet with the blonde. Who ever gets Zell first wins... SeiferZell, SeiferSquall
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Squall entered the cafeteria, looking around. When he noticed Seifer sitting in a corner without his usual dog's he walked over to him, sitting down in front of the blonde. He watched the blonde for a while, waiting for Seifer to look up and asked him what he was doing at the table. When Seifer didn't do what he wanted he started rub his leg against Seifer's, trying to draw the blonde's attention like this.

Seifer smirked, still looking at his book. He could feel Squall's feet against the back of his leg, rubbing it softly. He flipped a page while Squall's feet found his way up towards his knee. When he felt Squall's feet between his legs he looked up, his eyes filling with lust.

Squall smirked and pulled away. "Finally." He whispered softly.

Seifer sat back and sighed. "You got me horny again."

Squall licked his lips. "Whatever."

The blonde started laughing and closed his book. "So, why are you here?"

Squall leaned over the table. He breathed against Seifer's ear. "Need you." He moaned.

Seifer smirked and got up. "Let's go then." He said leaving the book and his lunch at the table, not waiting for Squall to follow. He knew the brunette would follow him after a while so they wouldn't draw to much attention. Soon Squall was outside, standing next to him, his hands on his hips, watching him. "Your room or mine?"

Squall bit his lip, thinking about the choice before shrugging. "Don't care."

"I'll see you in your room." Seifer smirked waiting for Squall to leave. He leaned against the wall, watching Squall walking away. He pushed himself off the wall and started to follow. He bumped into someone.

"Hey asshole, watch it!"

Seifer turned to look at the one who dared to talk to him like that. He smirked when he noticed the familiar blonde who was, except for Squall, the only one who dared to talk back to him. "Watch it chickie." Seifer muttered, letting him go. He had something more important to do at the moment.

III

Squall opened the door when he heard a soft knock on it. Seifer was standing on the other side, smirking. Squall pulled him inside, kissing him, quickly pushing his tongue inside of Seifer's mouth.

Seifer stepped inside, pulling Squall up. He felt Squall wrap his legs around his waist, his arms around Seifer's neck. He pulled away from Squall looking at him. "Your in a hurry."

Squall just glared at him and said nothing.

Seifer laughed, walking to the bedroom which belonged to Squall. He threw Squall on the bed, and looked at the brunette for a while. "Strip..." He whispered, his voice low. He smirked when Squall sat up and started to undress in front of him. He took of his own coat and let it fall to the ground before walking to the bed and kneeling in front of Squall. He grabbed Squall's arms, pulling the brunette towards him. "You take to long." Seifer whispered and started to help Squall with his clothes.

III

Seifer brushed his fingers over the pale back of the brunette, watching him.

"Seifer?"

The blonde leaned over Squall, kissing the brunette's back. "Yeah?"

"Let's do something fun, this is getting boring."

Seifer raised a brow. "Boring?"

Squall nodded, turning around. He looked up at Seifer, smirking. "Let's try to fuck someone else..." He breathed, watching Seifer for a response.

"Who?"

Squall thought for a while. "Some loser boy." He decided. "Like that boy you like to pick on."

"Zell Dincht?" Seifer asked softly, disliking the idea all ready.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, him."

Seifer looked at him for a while. "Are you serious?" He asked, sitting up a little.

Squall nodded, looking at Seifer. "Yes, let's make a bet." Squall started. "Who fucks him first get..." He smirked, leaning closer to Seifer. He whispered something in Seifer's ear.

Seifer raised a brow, listening to Squall's soft words. When Squall let himself fall back on the bed he looked at the brunette. "Are you serious?"

Squall bit his lip and nodded.

Seifer thought for a while. He didn't like Zell but with Squall's offer he would gladly get the blonde chicken in his bed, it would be an easy lay and he would get Squall afterwards. The blonde kissed Squall, pulling their bodies closer together. He pulled back for a second, smirking at Squall. "Let the games begin."

**Author's Notes: Please review!  
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Seifer/Squall, Seifer/Zell**


	2. 1

**I have a question, it's very important!   
**Would you guys like lemon's in this story? I don't mind writing them but I don't want someone to get me banned, cuz that's not cool. It depends on you, reviewers! If you would like lemons then please tell me!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Zell sighed, looking at the book in front of him. He hated study, he hated the librairy, he hated the girl that was sitting next to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, watching the annoying manicured nails which were painted pink. She was tapping them on the desk, creating a rhytem that Zell was getting tired of. He sighed and returned to his book, trying to read. The blonde had read the same paragraph four times, listening to the tapping of the girl's nails. He tried to ignore it but it wasn't working.

"Hey chickie."

Zell turned red when he felt Seifer push his arms around Zell's shoulders, leaning down. He could see Seifer's face next to his, to close for his liking. "Seifer, leave me alone." He growled.

Seifer smirked while he looked at the book in front of Zell. "G.F.'s?" He sighed. "That's boring."

Zell tried to push Seifer away but it wasn't working. "What are you doing here Seifer?"

The taller blonde leaned closer to Zell. "I was looking for you." He whispered in Zell's ear, smiling.

"Why?" Zell asked, ignoring the soft tingles going through his ear when he felt Seifer's breath upon it.

Seifer sat down next to Zell, pulling the chair closer to Zell's. "Wanne grab a bite?"

Zell raised a brow, turning to look at Seifer. "We hate each other Seifer."

The older blonde started laughing, receiving some glares from students who were actually there to study. Even the girl next to Zell stopped tapping her fingers to glare at the two blondes. "I know we hate each other Zell, that doesn't mean we can't behave and have lunch."

The smaller blonde sighed and closed his book. "I know something isn't right but...sure."

Seifer smirked. "Great." He got up, pulling Zell up as well. "Let's go."

III

Zell looked around the cafeteria, waiting for Seifer to return with their food. He didn't understand what Seifer was doing but it couldn't be good. They had hates each other since Zell had entered Garden. He still remember how Seifer made sure he wouldn't get in Seifer's way again. He still had the scar running down his back which was caused while Raijn and Fuijn held him against the wall and the blonde used his blade to made sure Zell understood what he meant.

"Here." Seifer said, placing the plate with two hotdogs and some fries in front of Zell.

Seifer sat down with nothing but a cup of coffee. "So Zell, how are you?"

Zell looked at him, picking up one of the hot dogs, looking at it for a while. "You didn't...do anthing with it, right?"

"No, of course not." Seifer said through clenched teeth. '_This is going to be more difficult then I thought' _Seifer said to himself, watching the blonde take a bite of his hot dog. "Zell, do you have a girlfriend?"

Zell looked at him, swallowing. "No, why?"

Seifer shrugged. "Just asking."

They were quiet for a while, Zell too busy with eating and Seifer trying to find the right time to ask his next question. When Zell finished both hot dogs Seifer opened his mouth again. "Zell are you gay?"

Zell's head shot up. "What?" He blushed.

"Are you gay?" Seifer asked again, almost laughing at the sight of Zell. "Please be honest with me."

The small blonde looked at him for a while, trying to see if it was a joke or if Seifer was being honest with him. "What if I am?"

Seifer smiled. "Then I would be glad." He said, looking at Zell for a change on his face. He smirked when Zell turned red slightly.

"I'm gay." Zell whispered, looking at his plate.

Seifer smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Good." He decided and then he was quiet.

III

Squall looked at the blonde who was lying next to him. He smirked, watching Seifer silently. After a while he spoke. "I saw you with Zell today, it seems he hates you, that's a bad start."

Seifer smirked, keeping his eyes closed. "Don't worry Squall, I'm going to get him."

The brunette laughed. "But I might get to him first."

Seifer shrugged. "Maybe and maybe not."

Squall licked his lips. _'You will be suprised...'

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: Please review!   
**Zaleone & Tynne: Thanks for the reviews, I was afraid no one would like it. **   
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII   
Warnings: Yaoi   
Pairings: Seifer/Squall, Seifer/Zell, Squall/Zell**


	3. 2

Chapter 3 

Zell looked up when he saw someone sitting down across from him. He frowned when he saw Squall. "Yes?" He asked, wondering why Squall would want to have something to do with him. Squall was usually called the outcast of Garden.

Squall smirked, leaning over the table. "Just wanted to come and say hi."

Zell raised a brow. "That's very unlike you."

"I know, don't you think it's great." Squall smirked.

Zell watched him for a while and then shook his head. "No."

"Oh." Squall sighed. "You are really cute."

The blonde blushed slightly and then turned to look at his hands.

"So are you top or bottom?"

"What!?" Zell's eyes widened.

Squall laughed a little. "Do you fuck or do you like to be fucked?"

Zell got up. "That's none of your business..."

"It's just a question." Squall decided, also getting up.

Zell started to leave but Squall followed him. "It's a personal question!"

"I like personal questions."

Zell stopped walking and looked at Squall. "Well I don't like the new Squall, go back to being a moody sulking kind of guy!" He yelled before running away from the brunette who was a bit startled by Zell's outburst.

_**---**_

Zell groaned when he bumped into someone, falling backwards on the ground.

"Didn't know you were that desperate to see me chickie." Seifer grinned.

Zell rubbed the back of his neck and let out a groan when he noticed it was Seifer he had bumped into. "Not you, not now..." He cried. When he saw Seifer's hand in front of him he raised a brow.

Seifer smirked when Zell pushed his hand away. "No help then."

"My day sucks..." Zell growled and passed Seifer.

The blonde grabbed Zell's arms, pulling him back and against Seifer. "I was talking to you baby."

"I'm not your baby." Zell growled, trying to pull away. "And let me the fuck go!"

Seifer sneered bit kept his grip tight. "Zell, can't be be civil."

Zell stopped struggling and looked at Seifer, thinking about it for a while. Then he agreed, "We can always try." Zell muttered, pulling his arm out Seifer's grasp.

The other blonde nodded, a confident smirk on his lips. "Good."

"I have to go though." Zell said then and started to walk again.

Seifer followed him, quickly changing pace to keep up with the smaller blonde. He watched Zell from the corner of his eye, trying to read something of the blonde's face but he couldn't.

Zell pulled a annoyed face with a frown. He knew Seifer was watching him, trying to act like he wasn't. It made Zell nervous and walk faster. "What do you want Seifer?"

"I'd like to talk to you." Seifer decided and smiled at some passing girls.

The smaller blonde rolled his eyes, once again he found himself annoyed by Seifer's never fading pressence. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, trying to get it over with.

"Let's go on a date." Seifer said then, startling Zell who stopped walking and looked at him with a unreadable expression on his face.

"What!?" Zell cried, not sure if he had even heard Seifer right.

Seifer turned to look at him, crossing his arms in defence. "I'll play nice." The said then, drawing a smirk on his lips. His eyes seemed to glow, looking at the confused blonde in front of him.

"You must be joking," Zell decided when he started walking again. "You don't even like me."

The other blonde shrugged, following Zell. "How can you be so sure?" He asked, trying to act innocent.

"You call me chicken and fight with me." Zell stated, trying to remember the last time Seifer and him hadn't fought when close to each other. "I can't remember the last time we didn't." Zell said as a matter of fact, he really didn't remember.

"Ah C'mon chickie," Seifer started, receiving a angry look from Zell at the choice of nickname. "Just one date."

Zell sighed and rolled his eyes, slightly irritated. "Fine." He muttered to get rid of Seifer.

Seifer's upper lip twitched but he tried not to show his trademark smirk. "Great, I'll pick you up at eight." He said before leaving the other blonde alone.

Zell sighed, annoyed not only by Seifer but also by himself. He didn't want to go on a date with his archrival, he could deal with other's but not Seifer. It would go wrong and they would end up fighting again, like they always did.

He opened the door to his dorm room and noticed his roommate making out with a girl. "Get a room." He sneered, his lower lip pulling slightly down.

Craig pulled away from his girlfriend and turned to look at Zell. The look on his face was somewhat like that of Zell. "Just shut up Zell."

Zell walked to his room, throwing the door closed behind him. He leaned against it, letting out a heavy sigh. His face wrinkled in anger. He didn't understand what Seifer wanted from him.

_**---**_

Seifer watched Squall with a smirk on his face. "I got a date."

Squall raised a brow, his lips slightly upward in something you could call a smirk. "Good for you."

"I'm close, you know that right?" Seifer's smirk turned in a grin while he watched the brunette all though Squall didn't show any signs of anger or fear that Seifer was winning.

"Whatever Seifer," Squall said, tapping on Seifer's cheek. "We shall see." He continued and gave Seifer a quick empty kiss on his cheek before leaving the blonde standing alone in the hall. He turned to look over his shoulder a glint of something in his eyes which Seifer couldn't see. A perfect smirk played on Squall's lips.

**Silver Salamander: I'll continue Sorry it took me so long but I had a different story who needed attention . **

**This fanfic kinda suffered because of it. Really sorry . **

**Zaleone: **

**Tynne: Here it is**

**Hikari Heijin: Dank je!**

_Warnings : Yaoi_

_Discl. : All belongs to Square...bummer . _


	4. 3

**Warnings: Yaoi  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Seifer/Squall  
Discl. : FFVIII belongs to Square...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Seifer knocked again, this time harder. "Zell?" He asked, waiting for the blonde to open the door.

Inside Zell was biting his lip, pacing around his room. He was still not sure if he wanted to date Seifer. He stopped pacing when he heard another knock. "Just a second!" He cried.

"What are you doing in there?" Seifer asked from the other side, leaning against the door. "Jacking off?"

Seifer's words made Zell blush. He walked over to the door and opened it. His lips turned downwards in a frown when he saw the familiar smirk which could only belong to Seifer. "Sorry..." He muttered, looking away from the blonde who was making his way inside.

"Are you ready?"

Zell gave a timid nod. "Yeah..."

"Let's go then." Seifer said, pushing his hands in his pockets. He watched Zell silently, waiting for the other blonde to do something. But Zell just stood there, his head turned towards the ground with a unknown look on his face. "Ready?" Seifer tried again.

"Yes." Zell's head shot up, the look totally disapeared from his face. He gave Seifer a confident grin.

"Good." Seifer picked up Zell's jacket and threw it towards the blonde who catched it and pulled it on quickly. Seifer passed him and waited for Zell to close the door behind him and leave. He watched the blonde and then got an idea. He pushed his arm around Zell's waist, startling the blonde who stiffened in his arm.

"What are you doing?" Zell growled, turning in Seifer's arm to watch him.

Seifer shrugged casually. "It's a date isn't it?"

Zell's cheeks turned red, anger and annoyance rising up inside of him but he said nothing.

III

Both boys were deep in thought when they made their way towards Balamb. One of them thinking about what he would do with Squall once he got Zell in his bed and the other thinking up reasons why he felt so nervous being held by Seifer.

Zell turned to look at the taller blonde, trying to find out what Seifer was thinking about. "What are you thinking about?" He asked before thinking.

Seifer looked at him, his eyes unreadable. "Nothing..." He tried to dismiss Zell's question, knowing he couldn't talk about it.

"Oh..." Zell turned to look away, his stomach falling, not sure why he felt dissapointed that Seifer didn't want to share his thoughts.

Seifer couldn't help but smile, a true smile, not a smirk. "Just thinking how beautiful you look."

Zell raised a brow, his nose wrinkled to show Seifer he didn't believe him. "Yeah, right."

"I mean it." Seifer whispered, leaning close to Zell. He grinned when Zell pulled his face away from him and turned to look the other way.

Zell bit his lip, not sure what to think.

III

Squall tapped his fingers on his desk. The book he had been trying to read was long forgotten. He had to think up a plan. It was going way to fast for Squall's taste and he didn't want to deal with being Seifer's sex slave. The brunette leaned back in his chair, looking at his nails.

"What to do..." He whispered to himself. Soon a smirk formed on his pink lips. "Perfect." He decided, thinking out the plan that had just filled his head.

III

Seifer watched Zell eating and laughed when something fell from the blonde's fork.

Zell blushed, cursing himself for being so clumsy. "At least you think I'm funny..." He mumbled, not even sure if Seifer had heard.

The taller blonde shook his head in amusement. "Sorry Zell, you are just so cute."

Zell snorted, looking at his plate.

Seifer leaned over the table and took Zell's chin between his thumb and finger. The smaller boy was startled and Seifer took that oppertunity to kiss the blonde.

Zell tried to protest, trying to pull away from Seifer. His eyes were wide open and Seifer looked back at him, pushing his tongue inside Zell's mouth. When the older blonde pulled away he had a smirk on his lips before he continued with his dinner.

Zell just looked at him, not sure what had just happened. When he finally started to understand that Seifer, his archrival, had just kissed him he turned red from anger. "What the heck!" He cried, jumping up. His chair crashed to the ground.

Seifer just looked up but said nothing, watching Zell with a amused look.

"You kissed me!"

The taller blonde sighed. "Yes Zell," He started and mentioned Zell to sit down again. "I did."

"You can't just go around kissing people..." Zell muttered, sitting down.

"Did you like it?" Seifer asked suddenly.

Zell felt uncomfortable, not sure if he should anwser with the truth. "Maybe."

"Good."

Both were quiet, once again left to their thoughts.

III

"Want to go somewhere before going back?" Zell asked, his arms crossed, trying to keep himself from shivering from the cold.

Seifer raised a brow, trying to act shocked. "You don't want to get rid of me?"

Zell watched him for a couple of seconds and then started walking, confused. "Never mind." He muttered. First Seifer wanted to date him and even kissed him! And now he was acting like a asshole again.

"Zell," Seifer started, watching the blonde walk away. He ran to Zell quickly to keep up with the blonde. "I didn't mean it like that."

The other blonde sighed and stopped walking, crossing his arms. On his face was a angry frown, his lips turned downwards in a pout. "Fine."

Seifer stepped closer to Zell and boldly pushed his arms around Zell's waist. He leaned closer, brushing his lips over Zell's ear. "You look so damn fuckable with that pout."

Zell blushed, closing his eyes. "Seifer..." He whispered the blonde's name softly not sure what to do or think.

**Awwww I'm so sad. My review-reviewing totally screwed up last chapter. Please forgive me!**


	5. 4

**Chapter 4**

Squall was slowly getting angry. Seifer was not only completely ignoring him but also hanging out with Zell more then Squall liked. And all though he knew it was just about the bet Seifer seemed to get feelings for Zell. And that was something that wasn't suppose to happen.

He tapped his fingers on the librairy desk watching Zell and Seifer standing together. Seifer was leaning over Zell who was resting his back against the large bookcase. Seifer was leaning closer to him, whispering something in Zell's ear what made the blonde turn red and looked away shyly. He cursed under his breath, almost glaring a hole in Seifer's back.

Seifer smirked, looking at the smaller blonde who was standing between his arms. "You are cute when you blush."

When Zell noticed Squall glaring at the two of them he shifted, uncomfortable under the boy's gaze. "Squall is looking at us." He whispered, biting his lip.

"Ignore him." Seifer muttered and leaned closer to Zell, kissing his neck.

Zell closed his eyes and let a soft moan slip between his lips but the thought of Squall watching them still made him uncomfortable. He opened his eyes again and looked at Squall but the brunette was gone.

"See." Seifer smirked and continued kissing Zell's neck, sucking on Zell's jaw. "You just have to ignore him..."

Zell smiled and nodded in agreement, closing his eyes again, placing his hands on Seifer's hips.

I I I

Squall had never felt more humiliated. Seifer had just ignored him, and he was sure the blonde had known he was there. He stopped walking and tried to calm himself, rubbing his temple with two fingers. He would just go to Seifer that night and work things out, and if that didn't work he would just have to start his plan a little earlier then planned.

Squall smirked, crossings his arms. "No one does this to me..." He whispered, almost hissed.

I I I

Zell looked around, smiling to himself. He wasn't listening to the instructor any longer, deep in thought. He didn't hear the boy next to him until the brunette tapped him on his shoulder. Zell blinked a couple of times and then frowned when he saw Squall sitting next to him.

"Hey." Squall smiled at him.

"What is it?"

Squall sighed, still looking at Zell. "I know you like Seifer but I just wanted you to know..." He sighed and looked at his hands. "He's a liar." Squall got up and played with Zell's hair.

Zell pushed him away. "Fuck of Squall, he won't lie to me."

Squall shrugged and stareted to leave the now empty classroom. "We will see..."

The blonde got up and looked around the empty classroom. He didn't understand why Squall was so jealous of their relationship. And he knew Seifer wouldn't lie to him, he trusted Seifer. Zell left the silent classroom.

Outside Seifer was waiting for him, smiling. "Hey babe."

Zell smiled at him, Squall's words still clear in his mind. But the moment he felt Seifer's arms wrap around his waist his mind was blank.

I I I

Seifer knocked on the door of Squall's dorm four times before the brunette opened the door. Squall leaned against the door, watching Seifer with a bored look. "What?" Squall asked.

"Just thought I'd drop by."

Squall let him in and closed the door behind the blonde, placing his hand on his hip. "Why, don't you need to spend time with your toy-boy?"

Seifer raised a brow, trying not to get angry with Squall's nickname for his boyfriend. "The...toy-boy is in his room, probably making his homework."

"You are starting to fall in love with him Seifer..."

Seifer started laughing, trying to ignore the thought that Squall might actually be true about it. He was starting to fall in love with Zell. "I don't love him Squall, it's just a bet..."

Squall raised a brow, crossing his arms. "So did you fuck him all ready?"

"No." Seifer told him and then sat down on Squall's bed. "But I'd like to fuck you..." He patted the place on the bed next to him.

Squall smiled and walked over to the bed, standing in front of Seifer. "What is Zell for you Seifer?"

"Nothing," He started, closing his eyes. He imagined the blonde inside of his mind and let a small smile play on his lips. He shouldn't fall in love with Zell, but he was... "He's just a...toy-boy."

Squall smirked and leaned down, kissing Seifer on his mouth. "Good." He got what he wanted, he would show Seifer that Squall wasn't someone to mess with.

Seifer pulled away and stood up. "I have to go..." He muttered and started to leave.

"Why?" Squall asked, getting angry and annoyed.

Seifer turned to look at the brunette for a second. "I think you might be right.." He said, deciding he should be honest with Squall. "I quit, the bet isn't worth it...I love Zell."

I I I

Zell sat up on his bed when he heard someone knock on the door of his room. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

He smiled brightly when he heard Seifer's voice. He practicly ran over to the door and opened it. Zell pulled Seifer inside, pushing his arms around the blonde's neck.

"You seem happy..." Seifer whispered, burrying his nose in Zell's hair.

"I am happy." Zell smiled brightly.

Seifer closed the door and leaned against it. "But you seem very happy."

"I am very happy." Zell said and giggled.

The other blonde couldn't help but smile, seeing his lover this happy. "What happened to make you this happy?"

"I decided something." Zell said softly, kissing Seifer's cheek.

Seifer raised a brow. "What did you decide?" He asked then.

"That I love you."

Both were quiet after those words left Zell's lips. Zell pulled back from Seifer and watched him with an unsure look in his blue eyes. The smaller blonde looked away, his stomach turning around and making him feel sick. When Seifer didn't say anything after a long time he sighed and wanted to cry, but he couldn't cry in front of Seifer.

"I love you too."

**Continue??  
Please review!**

Thanks for the reviews.  
We will find out about Squall's plan and it's not a mistake in the summary: Seifer/Zell and Seifer/Squall  



	6. 5

**Author's note:**  
I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, my I-net hasn't been working and with school starting again I didn't have much time. Hope you guys forgive me!

**Reviews:  
**Zaleone: Well let's see how it ends  
Silver Salamander: I'm glad you like the story!  
Snazzy900: Well I don't always make Squall a bad guy but I needed someone for this fic to be bad  
Yonaka Niji, Hikari Heijin, Tenderheartboi and Cassie+Cats : Thanks and I'm glad you all like it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Both Seifer and Zell knew they had gone very fast the night before, but neither cared. Zell opened his eyes only to see Seifer leaning over him, smiling down at him. "Good morning" He whispered, grinning up at the other blonde.

"Morning." Seifer whispered back and kissed the top of Zell's head.

Zell closed his eyes for a second, feeling Seifer's warm breath on his forehead. "Was last night real?" He asked softly, feeling like it had all been a dream. A wonderfull dream, the greatest dream he had ever had.

Seifer couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes, it was real." He told the blue-eyes blonde, looking down at his lover.

"Good." Zell opened his eyes, sitting up a little, he pulled up the blanket and looked at his naked body underneath, blushing a deep crimson.

"What?" Seifer asked amused, leaning his head against his hand, his head slightly tilted to the side. For a moment he felt his stomach drop. "You don't have second thoughts, do you?"

Zell shook his head, letting the blankets fall back in place. "No, I just need to pee..." He blushed again. "And um...I'm naked, you will see me...naked." He breathed the last word and it was hard for Seifer to hear.

But the blonde had heard him and couldn't help but laugh. "Zell, we had sex and now you are afraid to go and...pee?"

The smaller blonde was still blushing, looking at his hands. He turned to look at Seifer. "Sorry..."

Seifer lay back down and placed his hands over his face, covering his eyes. "I won't look, promise."

This made Zell blush even more but he said nothing and quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When he closed the door behind him Seifer let his hand fall back to his sides. He smiled, looking at the ceiling above him. He had never felt this complete in his entire life, and it was great.

Squall watched Seifer leave Zell's room and rolled his eyes when he saw the half naked smaller blonde give Seifer a quick kiss while blusing. When Seifer was gone he walked over to Zell's dorm room and knocked on the door. When Zell opened the door he was wearing a shirt. "Hey." Squall smiled and let himself in.

"What are you doing here?" Zell asked, closing the door behind him.

The brunette turned to look at Zell and held up his hand, holding a small recorder in his hand. He pushed the play-button and bit his lip. "I think you should hear this..."

**_-_**

Seifer frowned, checking his watch again. He had waited almost half an hour for Zell and he still wasn't there. The blonde let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes for a second. A smile played on his lips when he thought about the night he had spend with Zell. All though it had all started because of a simple bet he did love Zell now.

"Toy-boy...you could've thought of something more creative."

Seifer's eyes shot open when he heard Zell's voice. "What?" He asked, wondering how Zell came up with that.

Zell rolled his eyes which were red and puffy. "Don't fucking act like you are dumb Seifer!" Zell yelled, looking at him. He sighed sheaking his head. "I guess you won..." He whispered, looking at Seifer with tears in his eyes. "You fucked me..."

"I didn't do that because of the bet." Seifer whispered.

Zell couldn't help but laugh, angry at Seifer. "Why then, because it was fun, I know it wasn't because you love me..." Zell hissed and continued. "Because you don't, I'm just a bet."

Seifer got up and pulled Zell in his arms, closing his eyes. "I do love you." He whispered but Zell pushed him away.

"Fuck you Seifer!" Zell yelled, tears not trailing down his face. "Don't ever come near me again." He started to walk away but stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at the taller blonde. "All though I love you...I also hate you."

**_-_**

Squall smirked, rewinding the recorder and then listening to the conversation again.

"_The toy-boy is in his room, probably making his homework."_

"_You are starting to fall in love with him."_

"_I don't love him Squall, it's just a bet."_

"_So did you fuck him all ready?"_

"_No, but I'd like to fuck you."_

"_What is Zell for you Seifer?"_

"_Nothing, he's just a ... toy-boy."_

He rewind it again and played it again until he got enough of it and started laughing thinking of the conversation he had with Zell after the blonde had heard him and Seifer talking to each other. The blonde had cried, cried his eyes out.

"_You are lying...that's not Seifer."_

"_It's his voice isn't it...let's face it, you were a bet from the beginning."_

"_No."_

"_Why else did he suddenly put so much time into you, so much interest? You hated each other, didn't you?"_

"_But...we...he said he loved me."_

"_Some men are good liars, aren't they?"_

The brunette got up when he heard someone knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, open this fucking door." Seifer yelled from the other side.

Squall stopped walking, knowing it wouldn't be smart to let Seifer in. "Why are you here?"

"Open this fucking door!"

"Why are you here?" Squall asked again.

Seifer cursed. "What did you tell him?" He asked, trying to calm himself enough to have a reasonable conversation with Squall through the closed door.

"Just the truth, the things you told me."

Seifer sighed, leaning against the door. "Then why didn't you tell him that I loved him, I told you that too."

"Because you are mine, I'm not going to loose you to some stupid blonde."

Seifer laughed. "You have lost my Squall, and now we both have nothing..."

Squall bit his lip, closing his eyes. He didn't understand why he felt his stomach turn when he thought about the truth, he had lost Seifer, and it had even been his own fault.

**Please review!**


	7. 6

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews Silver Salamander and Hikari Heijin.  
Thanks everyone for the reviews for this story, I'm glad you all enjoyed it!  
And on with the (very small) last chapter!

* * *

**  
Chapter 6**

Zell had avoided Seifer for the last couple of days, not sure how to react when he saw the blonde or would even speak to him. That Seifer had only used him for a bet made him feel cheap and used. He had really loved Seifer and still loved Seifer.

Someone knocked on his door but Zell didn't feel like anwsering. He frowned and sat up when he heard someone being pushed underneath his door. He got up and walked over to the door, kneeling down to pick up the white neatly folded piece of paper. He opened it, his fingers stopping for a second when he saw Seifer's name shine through the paper.

The blonde sighed and started reading the small note which Seifer had written him:

_Zell,_

_I can't tell you how sorry I am for all this. I had never meant to hurt you...and I want you to know the truth about this bet and everything that happened, also with us, afterwards.  
Squall and me have been lovers for a while and Squall was getting bored, making a bet with me. Whoever got you first would win and 'own' the other for a while. But the bet went wrong because I fell for you Zell..._

_I fell in love with you..._

_The conversation Squall let you hear wasn't complete, there was more to it. I also told him I couldn't be with him because I loved you. I told him this the night I came to you and we made love to each other. The night you returned my feelings. _

_If you can forgive me, I beg you to forgive me, then come to the secret area I'll wait for you untill 8.00. _

_Even though you hate me,  
__I love you,  
__Seifer_

Zell hadn't known he had held his breath the entire time and finally took a breath, gasping in confusement. His eyes shot up and he looked at the clock, 7.50. He got up, letting the letter fall to the ground.

I I I

Seifer looked at his watch: 7.59. He sighed, letting his arm fall back to his side while he was leaning against the wall, looking over the Balamb area. "Please Zell..." He pleaded but his voice was sad and low. He had been sure that Zell would come, but his confidence was leaving him. And his stomach was turning.

He looked at his watch again: 8.01. He cursed, pushing himself away from the wall. He left the secret area, walking through the training center, his hands dug deep in his pockets while they were balled in fists. He had lost everything because of a stupid bet. A bet which made him fall in love with his biggest rival.

I I I

Zell pushed the door to the secret area open, but didn't find Seifer there. He tried to catch his breath, cursing Squall. He had run into the brunette on the way to the secret area. Squall eyes had been red and puffy but Zell hadn't cared, just barked at him because of the stupid things Squall had made Zell think about Seifer. When Squall had only smiled he had ran past the brunette, deciding it was best to just ignore him and find Seifer to explain that he still very much loved him. And all though he would forgive Seifer so easily he didn't care, he could've let Seifer feel bad but that would've made his heart break even more. Why waste time when you loved each other? What was the use in staying mad at someone if you have only a life-time to share.

"You are late..."

Zell turned and smiled when he saw Seifer standing in front of him. "I thought you were gone..."

"Well...you are usually...late," He started, stepping closer to Zell. "So I decided to come back and wait a little longer."

The smaller blonde hugged him quickly, tears burning behind his eyes. "You stupid asshole, I love you so much."

Seifer smiled, brushing a hand through Zell's blonde spiked hair. "I'm really sorry Zell, about everything."

"I know." Zell told him and kissed him, pulling him closer. When Zell pulled away again he was grinning, looking up at Seifer. "You have to promise me never to make a stupid bet again."

Seifer laughed, kissing the top of Zell's head. "I promise."

"And you owe me one for forgiving you this easily..." Zell told him.

The other blonde sighed and shook his head in amusement. "Sure Zell, whatever you want."


End file.
